Question: Express $0.92$ as a fraction.
The number $9$ is in the tenths place, so we have nine tenth Nine tenth can be written as $\dfrac{9}{10}$ The number $2$ is in the hundredths place, so we have two hundredth Two hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{2}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{9}{10} + \dfrac{2}{100}$ $= \dfrac{90}{100} + \dfrac{2}{100}$ $= \dfrac{92}{100}$